Twilight Sparkle
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". She played Ariel in The Little Pony She is a mermaid She played Belle in Beauty and the Kong She is a princess She played Adult Nala in The Cartoon Dog King She is a lioness She Played Aunt Breu in Dragon Wars She Played Periwinkle in Blues Clues Rainbow Dash she is a purple cat She Played the Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) She Played Marina in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) She Played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) and The Rescuers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She Played an Extra with Kimiko and Skunk in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is a guest star She Played Princess Jasmine in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess She Played both Feather Duster and Feather Duster (Human) in Beauty and The Dragon, Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is a feather duster She Played Anna in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She Played Megara in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She secretly works for Hades She Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is Woody's girlfriend She Played Snow White in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a princess She (human; with Kimiko) Played Esmeralda in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2, she (pony) also played Esmeralda in The Bunny of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl She Played Tiger Lily in Rainbow Pan She is the daughter of The Indian Chief She Played Mulan in Twilan She Played Jewel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a parrot She Played Annabelle in Twilight's Wish She is a pygmy cow She Played Gabi in Rio 2 She is a frog She Played Kimi Finster in Rugrats Ponies She (with Kimiko) Played Black Widow in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a heroines She Played Jessie in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Cowgirl She Played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Queen and Sentor She Played Fox in Spike Fu! She is a fox She Played Princess Tiana (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog She Played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire She Played Melody in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a mermaid She Played Princess Leia in Xiaolin Wars She Played Sally Acorn in Sonic Rainbow the Pegasus She is a squirrel She Played Stormy the Mermaid in Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Neverland Pirates She is a mermaid She Played Chibiusa Tsukino in Sailor Moon Applejack She (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl She (with Sunset Shimmer) Played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt She Played Penelope Pussycat in Equestria Cats Rainbow Rocks She is a black and white cat She Played Pistol Pete in Equestria Cats Rainbow Rocks She is a young girl cat She Played Catrine Demew in Xiaolin High She is the daughter of Werecat She Played Fizz (Tweenies Ponies) She is a yellow puppet name Fizz She Played Zoe Trent (My Littlest Pet Shop) She is a purple dog She Played Elizabeth in (Ghostbusters Ponies and Spike) She is a poodle She Played Unikitty in Lego Ponies She is a part cat unicorn She Played Adult Odette in The Ghoul Princess, The Ghoul Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain & The Ghoul Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom She Played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Rainbow Dash She Played Kiki in Twilight's Delivery Service She Played Penny in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) version 2 She Played Tommy DeVito in Jersey Ponies She Played Sandy Cheeks in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) She is a squirrel She Played Fern Arable in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure She Played Hera in Applecules She is a pink princess She Played Jane in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a girl She Played Fidget The Bat in The Great Equestria Girl Detective She is a bat She Played Renesmee Cullen in Twilight Sparkle Breaking Down She is a human girl She Played Quasimodo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is the hunchback She Played Pocahontas in Twihontas & Twihontas 2: Journey to a New World She Played Jasmine in Rainbowladdin, Rainbowladdin 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is the princess She Played Sheeta in Laputa: Castle in the Sky (Hiatt Grey Style) She Played Jenny Foxworth in Sophie & Company She Played The Peddler in Redclawladdin She Played Empress Savina in Dungeons and Dragons (Animal Style) She played Patrick Star in SunBob ShimmerPants and The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie Portayal My Little Pet Animal: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle played by Princess My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Kiara My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (CoolZDane Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Nala My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Brermeerkat Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Mavis Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:MkShinx's Ohanna Category:Horses Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Leaders Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Memes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Angry Grandpas Adventures Heroes